


Oh My God, They Were Roommates

by HelAll3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, In Vino Veritas, Kissing in the Snow, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy Scares, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAll3/pseuds/HelAll3
Summary: James Sirius Potter and Alice Longbottom II have been friends since they were eleven years old, on the Hogwarts express. Since then, James has been in love with her while she is, unfortunately, completely oblivious. Now they're roommates and due to a heating problem have to share a bed in a hotel; such close quarters may lead to some revelations especially with alcohol involved.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/James Sirius Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was longer than I had planned but enjoy

_Six Years Ago _

“No fair, Jamie!” Alice called as she chased him across the orchard, trying to get the ball from him. “Your legs are longer than mine!” James turned to make a retort and she tackled him to the ground. They wrestled for a moment before he gave up, letting her take the ball and she sat on him, panting. “I can’t believe it was that easy to get you.” James shook his head with a sigh and Alice became very aware of him underneath her as he shifted.

“Yeah, yeah, you knew I’d want to gloat so it’s not fair.”

“It is fair. I won fair and square...What was the prize again?”

“I have to do what you want me to for an hour,” Alice grinned wickedly and he held his hands up in surrender. “Nothing with mud. My granny nearly whacked me with a spoon last time!” Alice got off him and offered him her hand.

“Don’t worry, nothing with mud...You just have to play one prank on Frank and Albus...And tell me who you're crushing on.” He took her hand and frowned at her as she pulled him up.

"Who says I have a crush on someone?" His face turned red and Alice shrugged, tossing her red plait.

"You know, how red your face went when I asked."

"I...Have a crush on...Penelope Zabini." Alice nodded, wondering why her stomach had tightened and why she had the sudden urge to punch Penelope Zabini.

"Really? Anyway, for the prank, we should..."

_Two Years Ago_

James held Alice's hand tightly as they ran from her dad. So maybe sneaking out to steal some of the plants for a prank was a bad idea and not putting on the invisibility cloak was a really bad idea. James pulled Alice into a corridor and threw the invisibility cloak over them before pressing her against the wall. She let out a giggle and he let out a low chuckle while desperately shushing her. Their giggles died down as Neville hurried past them and James found himself staring at Alice’s lips. He flicked his eyes up to look her in the eyes to find her eyes on his lips. She swallowed, hands on his chest, the heat of her hands searing through his Weird Sisters shirt.

“We should probably get back to Gryffindor,” He nodded, swallowing, the air suddenly thick with tension but neither of them moved apart and instead James found Alice leaning towards him. His eyes closed as her lips brushed his and he pulled her closer as the kiss slowly intensified, warmth spreading through James. They pulled apart and Alice blinked before covering her face. “Sorry, I shouldn't have...Me and Matt just broke up and I just...” He smiled gently even though his heart broke a little as he pulled her hands from her face.

“Don’t worry, I get it. What's one kiss between friends? Come on, before your dad remembers about the invisibility cloak," He whispered and she nodded, taking his hand, sending the butterflies in his stomach into their usual mosh pit. What was one kiss between friends? Everything he ever wanted. They reached Gryffindor and he let go of her hand, pulling off the invisibility cloak. "Fortuna Major." He whispered and the portrait swung open. Fred and Dominique looked up from where they had clearly been waiting a while.

"So, you're still alive?" Dominique asked, eyes flicking between the two of them. Alice flopped beside Dominique, her red hair making her look more like a Weasley than his cousins.

"Perks of having _the_ invisibility cloak. It seemed close for a second there." James stretched out on the floor and shrugged.

"For someone who should know about its existence, Neville seems to forget about it," James reached into his pocket and tossed the Fanged Geranium at Fred who yelped as it bit him. "So, we're just dropping it in front of McGongall's office, right? That was the plan?" Dominique nodded, taking the plant from Fred, avoiding its fangs.

"Yeah. James, you have Penelope's ribbon, right?" James nodded and tossed the ribbon at Dominique. So, being the best Chaser this year had some perks like even Slytherins like Penelope Zabini would want to shag him...But it didn't get him the girl of dreams...Which he was fine with when he thought she was happy with Matt but it seemed like he did something bad enough that Alice begged the three of them to just leave him alone. "Now, we get her back for the boils down there...Maybe we can add Matt to the list, I "found" his spare tie." Dominique held up the tie and Alice sighed, looking at her shoes.

"Penelope and Matt working together makes no sense. It'll just leave an evidence trail that'll lead to us," Alice stood up and stretched, yawning loudly. "Now, I'm going to bed, we have our first Potions class tomorrow and I want to know what smells turn me on." James frowned after her.

"That's not how Amortentia works!" He turned to the others to find them leaning far too close to him. "Can I help you?" Fred studied him for a moment before looking at Dominique.

"It finally happened, didn't it?" Dominique leaned even closer and sniffed James.

"He smells too much like her perfume for it to not have happened." James frowned at them.

"What are you two on about?"

"James and Alice sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Fred started with a grin.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!" Dominique finished and James ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it's natural messy state.

"We did kiss but it didn't mean anything...I wish it did," They both frowned at him and he studied his hands. "You know how long I've liked her-"

"Been in love with her." Fred interjected and James hit his arm.

"It meant more to me than it did to her...It was just a kiss." Dominique snorted loudly.

"There's no such thing as "just a kiss" when it wasn't a dare or to distract people from a prank you're pulling. There has to be something there...How did she kiss you?" James frowned at her and she pulled a face. "As in tell me, not kiss me because we're cousins." James shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She put her hands on my chest and brushed her lips against mine." Dominique grinned at him.

"Oh, that's her real kiss."

"How do you know?"

"I've been "just" kissed by her. Just kisses include putting her hands on your shoulders and just pressing her lips against hers," Dominique pocketed the ribbon and plucked the invisibility cloak from James' pocket. "Now, I'm going to put our plan into action. Don't wait up!" She skipped out of the common room and James stood up, stretching.

"I'm going up, you coming?" Fred checked the time and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm meeting with...Someone in a couple of minutes."

"Tell someone I say hi and I want to meet them eventually if it's more than a quick shag." 

"I'll see when eventually is and if they want to meet you." James bounded to the dormitory and flopped onto his bed before touching his lips with a sad smile. No matter what Dominique told him, it was just a kiss...But he'd treasure the memory because there wouldn't be another one...Right?

~

Alice followed Professor Slughorn to the cauldron and he smiled at her kindly.

"Miss Longbottom, please tell me what potion it is." Alice smiled back, taking a deep breath.

"It's Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It smells different depending on what attracts the person the most," Alice took a careful sniff and smelled three _very_ familiar scents. "For example, I can smell...Apples...Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans...And..." She trailed off, avoiding making eye contact with anyone as the smell of James' cologne overwhelmed her. "Sorry, Professor...I need some fresh air." She ran out of the dungeon and heard someone following her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was as his cologne embraced her as James put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" She nodded, stepping away from his hand.

"Yeah, there were just a lot of smells and I needed a break," She turned around, faking a smile. "I'm fine. I just need a minute. Go back, I'll catch up." He nodded and kissed her cheek like he had a million times before...Only this time, her heart raced and something in her stomach fluttered. She watched him walk away and buried her hands in her hair, why was she staring at his ass? What was happening to her? First the kiss last night, now this? It was James, the boy who she once watched drink three bottles of firewhiskey and then threw up on her cat. The boy who once broke his arm trying to do a handstand on his broom. The boy who has always had her back...Wait...She didn't, she couldn't. She did _not_ have a crush on James Sirius Potter, she was just looking for something familiar after everything with Matt...Especially after everything with Matt.

"Miss Longbottom, are you coming back to class?" Professor Slughorn called out the door and she quickly hurried back to class, glad for the distraction. 

_Five Months Ago _

James grunted with effort with Alice sighing painfully.

"It's no use, it's too big, Jamie."

"But it should fit. It says right here," James held up the instructions and pointed at what looked like the wooden thing that he was holding. "Maybe it should go in the other way...Haha! A coffee table shouldn't be this hard to put together!" He pushed his hair from his sticky forehead, lifting the table and flopped to the ground. "Remember when it was supposed to be four of us doing this." The music stalled and James pulled a face as he heard far too much of his cousins' sex lives. While James was happy that Dominique had transitioned without their family disowning him and found himself a nice girl, he was also happy that Fred had found himself a nice boy but he could hear far too much. Alice fixed the music and flopped beside him, her hair sticking to her forehead.

"Look on the brightside, at least I don't have someone and abandoned you too," She reached out and touched his hair, his heart doing its usual dance. "So, how long until it's just the two of us in this apartment together?" James turned to the side and sighed, his fingers twitching to move the hair from her forehead.

"I give it five months. Between how long Fred and Michael have been together and how much Dominique likes showering with Kelly, they'll move in together while we will be alone together."

"Until you find your next shag. Anyone from work caught your eye?" James watched her before answering as truthfully as he could.

"Sort of. I've had my eye a long time but I'm thinking of something more than a shag when it comes to this person." He reached out and pushed the hair from her forehead. Alice put her hand over her heart, James noticing something flicker in her eyes.

"Someone pinch me, my Jamie Potter is growing up."

"Fuck up, please. We need to build the bookshelf for your room before dinner...But the floor's so cool and comfy. Why is it so warm?"

"Because it's July and we've been building a coffee table," He caught a glimpse of her bra as she stretched and stood up, offering him her hand. "Come on, let's get to building the bookshelf." He took her hand and let her pull him up. They stood with little space between them, their hands still tightly joined and James found himself leaning down, his nose brushing hers-

"We're back and ready to build!" Fred announced, throwing open his bedroom door, making Alice and James jump as far apart as possible without being suspicious. Michael Thomas walked out after Fred, rubbing his neck.

"You two didn't hear us, right?" James shared a look with Alice before answering.

"Noooooo." The music stalled and all they could hear was Kelly.

"Oh my God...DOM!" James covered his face as Alice fixed the music again, fixing a pained smile on Michael who tugged nervously on his black hair.

"We just heard grunting, it's fine." James pointed at Alice's door.

"Let's build the bookshelf. Alice's room is soundproof and far from Dominique's room." Fred leaned close to his ear.

"And right beside yours." He hissed and James elbowed him roughly, not noticing the look that Alice shot him.

~

Alice had one of her usual passing thoughts about wishing that Molly Weasley was her grandmother before it was followed by her usual pang of guilt because of her grandparents. The fact that Molly Weasley made sure all her grandchildren knew how to cook had worked out wonderfully for her. Dominique slipped past Fred and James as he stirred something that smelled good from where Alice sat, making sure they didn't set each other on fire. Alice let herself watch James as he cooked and scrunched up his face as he tried to remember the recipe.

"Hey Alice, did you hear about our Rosie?" Fred asked, drawing her attention from James and Alice shook her head. "She got herself a boyfriend...The worst person she could've fallen for according to her father." Alice sat up, planting her elbows on the table.

"She finally got with Scorpius?" James tossed her a bag of galleons and she grinned apologetically at him. "Another year and you would've won. So, how come we didn't hear Ron screaming from here?" James gave her his signature grin.

"Because Aunt Hermione stunned him before he could wrap his hands around Scorpius' throat and start screaming. At least that's what Al claims." James locked eyes with her, sending the unspoken mention of the fact their brothers were secretly dating until they were sure they wouldn't be disowned in any way...James and Alice had seen them together. Dominique sniffed loudly.

"Is something burning?" Alice frowned until she saw James' sleeve on fire and pointed her wand at him.

"James! _Aguamenti_!" Water soaked James, making his white shirt transparent and he pushed his hair back with a sigh.

"I'm going to change into my pyjamas...And get some dry underwear. My part's finished." He walked out but not before Alice caught a glimpse of his six pack and felt that stupid, nameless thing she had been feeling for the last two years. Dominique elbowed her gently with a concerned look.

"You alright, Alice? You seem...I don't know...Flushed or something." Alice glanced at the direction that James went.

"Just some weird thoughts. Nothing to worry about." Fred snorted loudly.

"Still thinking about that kiss you and James had-" Dominique whacked Fred in the back of the head while Alice stood up, knocking the chair back.

"HE TOLD YOU?!" She stormed out of the kitchen and threw open James' door. "Jamie! You told them we kiss..." She trailed off, getting the perfect view of James' naked body before he dove behind his bed.

"I'm sorry! They had guessed, I couldn't exactly deny it! Please don't hex me!" James studied her with a frown. "Alice? Are you alright?" Alice nodded, stepping back through the door and James smirked knowingly. "Oh...Did you like what you saw?" Alice fixed a teasing smile, ignoring how affected she was at the sight.

"No, I just thought it would be bigger." She turned and closed the door, ignoring his protests...Her very few thoughts on the subject of his cock were unfortunately accurate. Her brain needed to stop objectifying her best friend...Even if he was getting more attractive as he got older...Her brain needed to stop. She went back into the kitchen and sat in her chair, taking the food from Dominique who smiled apologetically.

"In James' defense, I figured it out because he reeked of your perfume," Alice waved him off, taking in the Sunday dinner on her plate, she needed to ask Molly Weasley for cooking lessons. Dominique slid into his chair beside her and lowered his voice "What he never told me is why it happened...Maybe you might want to tell me? I swear on my family's approval that I won't breathe a word to James." Alice smiled at Dominique, patting his hand.

"I think I just needed something...Good after everything with Matt. No," She wagged her finger at him as he opened his mouth. "I'm never telling you what happened with Matt." He sighed, poking his dinner with a fork.

"I want to know what's so bad that the closest to a date you've had in the last two years was going to dinner with James and his family." Alice tapped her lip with her fork before smiling.

"If you can go the next month without having shower sex in our single bathroom, I will tell you."

"What if Kelly won't take no for an answer?"

"Then you will never know. Learn how to say no to her puppy dog eyes."

"I will when you ignore James' puppy dog eyes."

"Due to the fact I just accidentally saw him naked, I don't think I'll be looking him in the eye for a while." James sat down facing her, tugging his pyjama top down a little before reaching for his dinner.

"Don't worry, the feeling’s mutual." Fred sat in the last chair with a sigh.

"I'm going to recommend that everyone uses their locks from now on." Alice chewed a piece of chicken before leaning on her hand.

"Can everyone from now on use the Muffliato Charm so I can't hear your sex lives for five minutes? It's awkward as hell." James nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, be as considerate as I am when it comes to my shags and make sure we can't hear."

"Can everyone be quiet when entering as well? My room's closest to the door and I can hear everything."

"So you've heard me trying to hush my shags?"

"Yes but do they like being called your shags?"

"They've all made me promise to never tell anyone we shagged so yeah." Fred banged the table gently and smiled at them.

"Maybe we should talk about something else...Actually, I have something I need to talk about," He took a sip of water and stared at his dinner. "Michael and I are thinking about moving in together...If we can find an affordable apartment with a bathroom and a kitchen separate." Dominique elbowed Fred gently.

"We're happy for you. You two deserve your own place after sharing a room with three other boys including your cousin, two of which are homophobic assholes and having to deal with the three of us before we had coffee." Alice raised her hand.

"You forgot having to share the bathroom with the three of us and having to spit toothpaste into the toilet," She quickly ate a piece of mashed potato before adding. "Also our movie night which every three weeks has full frontal and sex." James put a hand on his chest.

"You told me you liked those movies."

"I would've liked Love better if it wasn't unsimulated and My Bloody Valentine didn't need that sex scene right before that murder scene." Dominique grinned at Fred.

"And you don't have to listen to these conversations between these two who have forgotten the nakedness very quickly," Alice made eye contact with James before they both looked away, going completely red. "Oh, Kelly's joining us for movie night and bringing either a movie about a superhero that jumps off stuff and viciously attacks criminals or a movie about a superhero who's blind and uses his hearing to fight." James frowned.

"You mean Batman and DareDevil? I didn't peg Kelly for a superhero kind of woman."

"She's not. Her brother stole all her movies and gave her superhero movies. Maybe he's your soulmate." James dropped his fork in mock annoyance.

"I kiss one guy for a dare and you don't let it go." Alice went to sip her water.

"Like with my break up with Matt. You're like a dog with a bone." Fred shook his head.

"We're all like a dog with a bone when it comes to the mysterious break up...Which happened because he cheated on you?"

"Like the forty other times you've asked, no, he didn't cheat on me," She gripped her fork tightly, trying not to remember what happened. "And I'm done with you asking about it. Now, Dominique, does Kelly like popcorn?" Everyone accepted the change in topic and she pretended she didn't notice James staring at her, pretended she didn't notice him trying to figure out what she was feeling so he could figure out what Matt did to her. She knew he'd never figure it out, not completely anyway but she'd tell him eventually because she told him everything, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated


	2. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of previous non-consensual kink

James' predictions had been correct. Fred moved out a month ago and had adopted a dog named Cinnamon with Michael. Five months after Alice had asked him, Dominique carried his last box down to Kelly's car and James carried his suitcases.

"It's going to be weird with just me and Alice." He admitted, his eyes flicking up to their apartment even though Alice was with her parents and Frank. Dominique scoffed, putting the box into the backseat. 

"Weird might lead to a love confession and a kiss in the rain or snow. This is the first time the two of you have been actually alone together," He took the suitcases and put them into the boot. "So, you can finally have the rom-com moment when you realise that you are perfect for each other and have a kiss that you both know is a real kiss. Things are going to work out. Now hug me," James hugged Dominique, missing him already. "I'll see you next week. Tell her how you feel or else." He got in the car beside Kelly and James shivered as he watched them leave. It was so cold, if it wasn't so unlikely, he'd say it was going to snow. It was more likely that it was going to rain. He trudged up the stairs to the apartment, expecting it to be warm to find it as cold as outside. He sighed, digging out his phone and dialed the number, putting on a smile as his landlord answered.

"What do you want, Potter?" MacKinnon growled, making James wish he could just hang up.

"Hello Mister MacKinnon, um, it seems our heating is broken...Would you be able to come see it soon?"

"I can come at five so make sure your roommate isn't prancing around in those leggings of hers." He hung up before James could say  _ thank you  _ or  _ see you then  _ . He sighed, walking into his room, he needed to get warm.

~

Alice walked into her apartment to find James wearing a lot of socks, jumpers and blankets and pulled her fancy jacket closer around herself.

"When's MacKinnon coming?" She asked and James shivered before answering.

"T-Two H-Hours A-Ago."

"Aww, poor Jamie." She patted his head and he let out a low chattery whine.

"I'd l-like to p-point out that I-I was t-the one w-who told F-Fred to s-stop using m-magic to f-fix the b-boiler!"

"Yeah, well, it's Fred. My parents wanted to know how you were and I unknowingly lied, saying you were fine when you're clearly freezing."

"M-Maybe we s-should huddle t-together for w-warmth," Alice took off her jacket and quickly got under the blankets beside him. He put his arm around her, pulling her closer, making her confused heart do a dance. "God, you're so warm. Have I ever told you that I love you?" She rolled her eyes. 

"You're talking to my body heat, aren't you?"

"It could be both. What if I told you that I love you? What would you do?" 

"Depends on which way you mean it."

"What if I meant it in a non-friend way?" 

"I don't know. Depends on whether I feel the same...Why? Do you think you'd ever mean it that way?" 

"Just thinking out loud," He wrapped the blankets closer around them and his hand accidentally brushed her breast, warmth spreading through her. "Sorry! That wasn't on purpose, please don't hurt me!" She smiled, playing with the blanket instead of looking at him.

"Don't be. It's the closest I've had sex since we were sixteen...And the best one."

"Did you break up with Matt because he was bad at sex? Because everyone is their first time."

"No...If I tell you why, will you promise not to go after him or tell the others?"

"Of course, I won't, Alice...What did he do to you?" She studied James, hoping he wasn't going to disregard her wishes.

"He pressured me into having sex before I was ready...And decided to ruin my first time by...By pissing inside me." James blinked at her before wrapping his arms around her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He murmured, rubbing soothing circles over her back. "You shouldn't have had to keep this to yourself. I'm your best friend." She let herself bury her face in his shoulder, the weight lifted off her shoulders after the last two years of not telling anyone.

"If I had told you when it first happened, would you have hurt him?"

"No, I would've bribed Peeves to make fart noises whenever he was near a girl so he couldn't do that to anyone else."

"That probably wouldn't have worked."

"True but I do have some of my Uncle George's old Skiving Snackboxes...Including the original Fever Fudge which causes pus filled boils that make it difficult to sit on a broom because of their placement...Which definitely would've stopped him from doing worse." She breathed a laugh, not thinking about how nice his cologne was.

"Now that could've worked," She took her face from his shoulder and smiled at him, suddenly realising how close their faces were. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Jamie...All I could think about was you and the others talking about how he wasn't good enough for me...I didn't want you to say I told you so." James stroked her cheek with a smile.

"Hey, I know I can be an ass but I'm not that much of an ass...Especially when it comes to you," She found herself leaning towards him and felt his breath on her lips- _ Bang, bang, bang.  _ They moved apart and James jumped to his feet, shivering to the door. "Must be MacKinnon or a murderer." Alice laughed, pulling the blankets around her, ignoring the mental image in her head of slowly killing MacKinnon.

~

James wanted to strangle MacKinnon. Not just because of the near kiss he interrupted but because he was two hours late. He avoided looking at MacKinnon's buttcrack as he banged on the boiler in a way that had to be making whatever damage there was worse. James bounced a little to keep himself warm.

"Well, w-what's the d-damage?" MacKinnon stood up, pulling up his jeans.

"I can get it fixed next week. Unless you and Longbottom want to get cozy, I'd find somewhere else to stay. It'll be five hundred pounds on Friday." MacKinnon stood up and walked out of the apartment without a goodbye. James walked into the living room in time to see Alice bounce up and down in the blankets. She smiled at him, making his heart soar for a moment before it crashed back to reality.

"Please tell me he gave you good news." She asked, looking a lot warmer than he was.

"It'll be five hundred and we need somewhere else to stay."

"This close to Christmas? Is there anything else we can do?"

"We can get cozy and not shower for a week."

"I'll call some hotels. You call all your relatives."

"I don't need to, no one has space. My grandparents have Teddy, Victorie, Scorpius, Rose, Al and Frank at the Burrow. Lily has all her friends at my house. Louis has the Scamanders at Shell Cottage, Molly and Lucy have their coven and Hugo has his friends over."

"Dom and Kelly just moved in so that would mean a lot of groaning. Fred and Michael just got a place mostly to themselves...Hopefully we can get a hotel." James nodded, not at all thinking about how nice cozy could've been...Especially if they accidentally woke up in each other's arms...or maybe purposefully, Alice was  _ definitely  _ not thinking about either.

~

Alice, for the first time in her entire life, hated Christmas. She understood that everyone couldn't stay with relatives but after six hotels told her they were booked solid, her Christmas spirit was barely a flicker in her until she heard the most magical words she had heard.

"Yes, Miss Longbottom, we have two rooms available. One has a double bed and the other has two singles. Which would you prefer?" She glanced at James as he messed up his hair like he always did and shocked herself with her answer.

"We'll take the double please. Would we be able to check in tonight?"

"Yes. We can check you in at nine tonight. We'll see you then."

"Thank you so much," She hung up and grinned at James as she flopped beside him. "We have to check in at nine. I need a breather before I start packing." James dropped his head on her shoulder.

"So, do we have to share a room?"

"Yeah, beggars can't be choosers. It won't be that different from sharing a flat," Except for the fact that they had to share a bed because of that thing making her heart flutter from the smell of his cologne. "We should pack but I feel so warm." James sighed, moving his head.

"We need to pack...If you get up now, I'll get my secret firewhiskey and bring it with us." Alice was up and running before he finished speaking. Drunk and sharing a bed, what could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated


	3. Room 394

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I was very deliberate about the room number. Enjoy the smut

James followed Alice, holding their suitcases easily. He could share a room with the girl he'd been in love with since he was twelve...He definitely had first dibs on the shower tomorrow, he would need it thanks to stupid biology. There was no rhyme or reason for morning wood and he knew Alice knew that but better safe than sorry. Alice stopped outside a door and pulled out a key card.

"This is us," She used the card to open the door and James followed her into the room before dropping the suitcases in shock. There was only one bed. "Looks like we're still getting cozy unless you want me to take the floor or if you want to take the floor." James quickly plastered his easy grin on his face, not thinking about the stories that Rose made him read with two characters who had to share a bed.

"No, we should just share the bed. We both paid for this room so it makes sense that we share the bed," He picked up the suitcases again and carried them a little further into the room before setting them down carefully. "So, do you want to sit and drink for a couple of hours or talk?" She sat on the bed and kicked off her shoes before answering him.

"Why not both? I will warn you, I'll be taking advantage of you," He raised an eyebrow as he fished out a bottle of firewhiskey and she grinned at him. "I want to know about the girl who could be more than a shag that you're scared of." James sighed, finding two glasses and pouring the firewhiskey into them.

"I'm not scared of her, I'm scared of losing the friendship over it...And I found out her ex was shitty and I don't want to hurt her," He handed Alice a glass before taking a sip from his glass. "See, no firewhiskey needed." She shook her head, sipping her firewhiskey.

"You're not going to tell me her name?" James shook his head as he sat down beside her. "Tell me something about her. I'll leave you alone afterwards." He sighed before smiling at her, thinking about everything that he loved about her.

"She...She can make my day better by just smiling at me. She doesn't have to say anything or doing anything apart from smiling at me and I feel like I could do anything." He noticed something flicker in Alice's eyes.

"And you aren't telling her because...?"

"Because I care about the friendship and I don't want to hurt her if she feels the same way...That would kill me."

"She sounds...Perfect to you."

"Ah but she isn't perfect...That's the problem. I can handle ignoring how I feel when she doesn't have any flaws. I hate perfect people. I love imperfect people...I love her." He sipped his firewhiskey, loving the irony of the situation, he was telling the girl he loved that he loved her and she had no idea.

"Perfection is overrated…I wonder if a guy would ever think that about me. All the guys I'm interested in only want perfection and I'm far from perfect."

"To the right guy, you'd be perfect because of your imperfection," James' hand reached out and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Sorry, the hair was annoying me." She swallowed, a pink flush dusting her cheeks.

"It's fine...You really think the right guy will think I'm perfect?" He smiled at her as she seemed to move closer to him.

"Definitely. He'll also be perfect in your eyes, he could be completely and utterly incapable of not talking about quidditch or something but you'd never notice it." She moved forward and he could feel her breath on his- _Tap tap tap._

"Miss Longbottom, you left your purse downstairs!" Alice got up like she'd been electrocuted and hurried to the door. He hated knocking, this was the second time that day she'd been leaning towards him and he had been interrupted. He knocked back his firewhiskey and poured himself another glass. It was going to be a long night.

~

Alice checked the time and smiled at James as they sat on the bed together.

"So, we're both off work tomorrow and we have firewhiskey...Let's play a game." She suggested and he sighed, pouring more firewhiskey into their glasses.

"It's Never Have I Ever again, isn't it?"

"Yep but we know so many things about each other and a lot of the same experiences that we can easily get equally wasted. For example," She held up her glass with a grin. "Never have I ever kissed a guy." He clinked his glass with hers, muttering darkly as they both took a sip.

"You've kissed more than me."

"I've kissed three guys, one of which is you."

"Anyway. Never have I ever been caught snogging someone in the Herbology greenhouses." Alice gave him a look.

"So did you!" He grinned as he took a sip.

"Yes but I wasn't caught by my father."

"On a related note, never have I ever been caught sneaking out by my grandmother," James pulled a face as he finished his glass and poured another one. They played until the bottle was empty and they were giggling uncontrollably, the room spinning and the game forgotten. "I still can't believe that it took all that to convince Binns to move on." He put his head on her shoulder.

"We were broke for so long afterwards and Uncle George decided I wasn't allowed to spend that much galleons again at his shop," Alice looked over at James, their giggles subsiding as they made eye contact. "Alice...I have a confession to make...You know that girl I was talking about?" Alice nodded, noticing the flecks of green in his brown eyes and the spray of freckles she hadn't noticed before. "It's you...I've had feelings for you since we were twelve." She blinked and smiled, leaning closer to him.

"Then I'm the luckiest girl in the world," He cupped her cheek and kissed her. It was different from her kissing him, probably because he was more experienced at kissing. Her hands found their way into his hair and he leaned backwards so she was on top of him, his hands on her thighs. He broke the kiss to kiss her jaw...Her neck..."Jamie..." She moaned as he nipped gently at her neck and pulled away, panting lightly.

"We...May be...Too drunk...For this...We might...Go too far..."

"It's fine. I trust you." He kissed her feverishly and she rolled so he was on top of her. Her hands went from his hair to under his shirt and he broke the kiss to help her take it off. He studied her dress for a moment before giving her a sheepish grin.

"I have no idea how to take this off," She took his hand and guided him to the zip down her spine. He unzipped it slowly and she helped him take it off her. His brown eyes travelled down her entire body and he smiled at her. "Beautiful." She smiled back, her heart thumping as she ran a hand down his chest.

"You're not so bad yourself...Do you have...?" She trailed off and he nodded, taking out a condom from his pocket before setting it on the bedside table. Her hands fumbled with his belt before fumbling with the button of his jeans as she kissed him breathlessly. Soon his jeans were on the floor and he was kissing her neck, slowly kissing his way down her chest. His hands found the clasp of her red bra but he hesitated, his eyes staring up at Alice, his eyes dark with lust and desire.

"Are you sure about this?" She nodded, unable to talk with the sight of him seconds away from taking off her bra. He unhooked her bra and took it off. An old voice in her head thought about covering her breasts but it was silenced by James gently kneading them, flicking her left nipple with his tongue.

"Fuck...Jamie..." She moaned, her hands gripping his hair tightly. With Matt, it had been kissing and then far too rough and distinctly non-consensual. James switched his attention to her right nipple and her back arched, accidentally rubbing herself against his clothed cock. He moaned and started to kiss down her stomach, his hands resting on the waistband on her red panties. She lifted her hips with a moan. "Please, Jamie, please." He grinned up at her and slowly pulled down her panties. She held her breath as a tangent of thoughts ran through her mind, she had never shaved down there, what if he didn't want to touch it because of all the hair? What if it smelled bad down there? What if-Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice that usually calmed her down.

"Do you want me to..." He made a licking motion. "Because I really want to." She smiled at him and nodded. He lowered his mouth to her clit and she bucked upwards, unused to the feeling of something other than her hand down there. He gripped her hips, lifting them up to give him better access and she felt his tongue go down her slit, eliciting a moan from her as she grabbed his hair. She had assumed James was good at this sort of thing from the many girls that had tried to sneak past her with pleased secret smiles but it was obvious that he was definitely more than good as she felt her release coming faster than she was used to. She tugged gently on his hair as he licked her clit.

"Fuck...Jamie...I-I'm close," He slowly inserted a finger inside her and replaced his tongue with his thumb, slowly rubbing circles on her clit. He kissed her, making her taste herself on his lips and he pulled away with a smile as she found her release. "Jamie!" She nearly screamed and he smiled at her like she was something he had never seen before as he removed his hand. He flopped beside her, his smile turning softer.

"I'm assuming you enjoyed yourself?" Alice blinked, a smile spreading over her face, James Sirius Potter sounded _nervous_...She made him nervous.

"Judging by some sounds I've heard coming from your room, you know that a girl calling your name means she enjoyed herself," She leaned forward and kissed him briefly before picking up the condom. "I thought we were going all the way unless you don't want to?" He gave her a drunken smile.

"I do, I was just making sure you wanted to after I went down on you, especially with..." He trailed off, licking her excess off his fingers and she pressed the condom into his hand with what she hoped was an understanding smile.

"You are nothing like him, Jamie," She slowly pushed his boxers down, just in case he changed his mind and he tore the wrapper with his teeth. His cock sprung up and Alice smiled at James. "Do you remember when I accidentally walked in on you naked?" He nodded, putting the condom on. "I lied, I thought it would be the size it is, I just...I didn't want to admit how much I've thought about it." James kissed her neck.

"I had a feeling," He rolled on top of her and took one of her hands as he aligned himself. "Ready? You have to tell me when you want me to move, alright?" She nodded and he slowly slid inside her. A moan escaped her as she stretched and burned. She squeezed his hand as she adjusted to him inside her.

"Alright, move," He started to move, kissing her neck as his free hand gripped her hip carefully. She wrapped a leg around him and pulled him closer. "J-Jamie." She moaned as he angled himself so every thrust would rub her clit.

"God, you're beautiful," He whispered against her neck and she buried her hand in his hair. "Alice...Fuck..." He groaned and she moaned as she felt her release coming again.

"I'm going to..."

"Me too..." His hand went to her breast as he sped up and he pinched her breast, making her find her release.

"Jamie!" She nearly screamed as he found his own moments after her. He thrusted a couple more times to draw out their orgasm before rolling off her. Alice put her head against his shoulder. "I wish that had been my first time...It would've been perfect." James took off the condom and pushed her hair from her face.

"You deserved perfect or at least consensual."

"I think if I deserved perfect then I should've been with you."

"I wanted to be with you...I've always wanted to be with you." His eyes flickered closed and she got up and hurried to the bathroom. When she got back, he was snoring softly and she cuddled up beside him, hoping she wasn't drunk enough to forget that she was the girl he was in love with. She breathed in the familiar scent of his cologne and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated


	4. The Morning After

James woke up with a groan, his head pounding. How much did he drink last night? He opened his eyes and realised two things, he was naked with an equally naked girl on his chest...A very familiar girl. He brushed Alice's hair back and she nestled into his chest with a small moan. He lifted up the duvet and saw the wrapper for a condom. That was one less thing he had to worry about...Did he seriously have sex with the girl he'd been in love with since he was twelve? He looked at Alice again to see her green eyes opening and blinking at him.

"Jamie...Why am I naked?" He reached under the duvet and held up the wrapper.

"I think I have an idea," Alice's eyes widened before she sat up wrapping the duvet around her. "I know this seems really bad but we used protection and as we get less hungover, we'll remember more." She looked at him with a sigh.

"It's not that. I just can't believe we were so spontaneous...How drunk were we?" James shrugged, a thought hitting him harder than a bludger, what if he told her how he felt? What if that was the reason it happened? What if she just kissed him to shut him up because she didn't feel the same? James quickly found his boxers and put them on.

"I'm going to get a shower...Then we can drink water and hopefully start remembering," She nodded before throwing the duvet over her head and James grabbed his father's old two way mirror along with his clothes, hoping Fred was up as he closed the door behind him and turned on the shower. "Fred?" He called hopefully and he saw a shock of reddish black hair before seeing his cousin who looked unamused.

"Mate, it's nine o'clock. I'm supposed to be meeting Michael's parents as his boyfriend in three hours, this better be important."

"Me and Alice got really drunk last night and we had sex...But we were so drunk that neither of us remember anything."

"Oh my God...Do you think it was good?"

"Fred, this is me we're on about. I always make sure me and the girl are having a good time."

"Alright. Damn, I owe Dom two galleons."

"That's it, no more bets. It hurts people's feelings...Or at least it hurts mine. How did this happen?"

"Well, James, when two people really love each other or get really drunk-" James gave him an unimpressed look and Fred sighed. "I don't know how and this could end up being a drunken mistake that destroys your friendship...Or this could be the start of something you've wanted since you were twelve years old." James smiled to himself.

"Thanks Fred. I better shower before Alice thinks I'm avoiding her." Fred snorted, looking at something behind the mirror shard.

"Alice is probably talking to Dom right now...I have to go. Just talk to Alice like a normal person." Fred disappeared from the mirror and James ended up staring at himself. Alice wasn't actually telling Dominique right now, right? He glanced down at himself and groaned at his hard on, good thing he was getting into the shower.

~

"You and James what?!" Dominique screamed and Alice sighed, pinching her nose, wishing she hadn't listened to him about getting a phone.

"We got really drunk last night, had sex and neither of us remember anything...Or is saying we remember anything." She found herself touching the hickey on her neck and dropped her hand as Dominique let out a low whistle.

"Well, we all knew this would happen eventually."

"I didn't and I doubt Jamie did, I doubt either of us have thought about it," Silence stretched between them and her heart stopped. "Has Jamie?" Dominique cleared his throat.

"Actually, I thought you had. You did kiss him in sixth year and you did accidentally walk in on him naked a couple of months ago," Alice bit her lip, wishing he wasn't right. "Besides, with the kiss and how much I know my cousin, I wouldn't doubt it. No matter what, promise me you won't do something stupid and ruin your friendship." She sighed, rubbing her head.

"I promise. You're probably right about us. I better go, see you and Kelly for lunch." Dominique hung up and Alice planted her face in a pillow, suddenly noticing the smell of sex that lingered on the bed. She went to the window beside the bathroom and opened the window before hearing James moaning.

"Alice..." She had a sudden memory of his face buried in her neck, moving inside her. She opened the bathroom door and saw James' hand around his cock before he saw her. "Shit!" Before he could let go, Alice put her hand into her panties, throwing caution to the wind.

"Don't stop, I remembered a little and maybe this could jog our memory?" He blinked at her and sighed.

"No...That's not a good idea. We're too sober for this and we might go too far," Alice removed her hand as a memory of James panting under her, saying something similar. "I don't want to ruin our friendship and...I'm pretty sure this would ruin it." She crossed her arms, heading for the door.

"What if it's already ruined?" She pretended not to see the flash of hurt in his eyes and ignored how much it hurt her. Her phone rang and she left the bathroom to answer it after seeing the words landlord. "Hello Mister MacKinnon." He grunted, flicking through pages.

"Good news, I was able to get the part your boiler needs early so I can have it fixed today so I just need one of you there to let me in." James walked out of the bathroom, now dressed and Alice motioned him over, putting the phone on speaker.

"What time do you need one of us there?" She had lunch with Dominique and Kelly later.

"Between twelve and two." She winced at James who took the phone from her.

"Hi, Mister MacKinnon, I'll be there. Thank you for doing this so quickly." MacKinnon grunted and hung up the phone. Alice shared a smile with James before remembering she was still in her underwear and cleared her throat.

"I should probably shower and get dressed." She stepped around him but he grabbed her arm and leaned close to her face.

"Just in case it jogs our memory," He murmured before kissing her. She had a memory of these lips pressed against hers, tasting of firewhiskey. She kissed him back, letting her hands go into his hair, sparking a memory of her holding it with his head between her legs. James pulled away, his hazel eyes panicked for a moment, like he remembered something. "Did that jog your memory at all?" She internally frowned at how nervous he sounded as she answered.

"Just us kissing...And your head between my legs."

"Not to make any assumptions but I'm pretty sure that means you enjoyed yourself."

"I guess so. I better get that shower." Out of habit, she kissed him on the cheek but it no longer had the same innocence after last night and their noses brushed before she found herself kissing him again. After a moment, James stepped back, breaking the kiss.

"You should probably shower and such." Alice nodded and hurried into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of jeans and a blouse. She locked the door behind her, resting her head against it and let herself think a thought that she had been ignoring since that first kiss, she had feelings for James Sirius Potter.

~

James packed their suitcases quickly, he told her he loved her and she just said she was lucky. Not a mention of feeling the same way or feeling something. He would've taken a flat out rejection than saying she was lucky he loved her. It left so much up to interpretation and what happened after could've been just her wanting to know what a good sexual experience was. It was only a matter of time until she remembered and they would have to talk about it and everything would change for better or worse...He couldn't have that talk. He pulled out his phone and dialled a familiar number. It rang twice before his father answered.

"James, is everything alright?" James glanced at the bathroom door before forcing a smile into his voice.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I could move back in for a little while. Something happened with Alice and I think we need some space."

"Of course, son but talking to her might work out better than running from your problems."

"You treated your best friends horribly because they were made prefects. I think running away is better than me treating my best friend horribly."

"You're right, I did treat them horribly but I should've talked to them, maybe you should talk to her."

"It's too complicated to talk about right now. We need some space. I'll come over later with my stuff. Thanks, Dad."

"See you soon." He hung up as Alice walked out of the bathroom, plaiting her hair as she walked.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked, her green eyes following his phone as he pocketed it.

"My dad. He was wondering when I was going to come back for a visit before Christmas." He lied smoothly, thinking it was better to hide the fact he was running away before she knew the truth. She smiled at her packed suitcase.

"Thanks for packing. We should probably check out," James nodded and put his coat on before noticing Alice hesitating. "We should talk about everything tonight at dinner. I could order us something from the chippy or get pizza if you want." James put his old Gryffindor scarf around his neck.

"I wouldn't say no to some fish and chips." He wouldn't be there to have them, he just needed her to believe him so he could run away until he was ready to face her. She gave him a grateful grin as she fixed his scarf like she always did.

"You're almost nineteen years old, how do you not know how to do your scarf properly?"

"Because you coddle me instead of telling me how to do it. Now, put your coat on, we should get home." She picked up her coat and he decided to help her put it on which made her snort.

"And you accuse me of coddling?"

"Being a gentleman isn't coddling...I know we're going to talk later but I have to ask now...Do you regret what happened last night?" She turned to him with the smile that haunted his dreams.

"I regret not remembering much about it. What about you?"

"I regret that you don't remember it because it would make everything less...Unclear," He would know if she actually felt something for him or if she just wanted a shag, no strings attached. He cleared his throat, picking up both suitcases. "We should go home now." She nodded and walked out of the room in front of him, he was glad so she couldn't see him drinking her in because while he didn't want to never see her again after he moved out, it could happen. So as he followed her, he committed every curve, every careless smile thrown over her shoulder and the sway of her plait to his memory, so she could continue haunting his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated


	5. Packing

James opened the door to let MacKinnon out when Teddy appeared with Victorie and their daughter Dora peeking from between their legs. MacKinnon took the cheque from James and ignored the Lupins, all three of whom seemed to be judging him.

"What's this I hear about you moving back in with your parents?" Teddy demanded, their currently masculine face looking particularly pissed. James silently stepped aside and the Lupins walked in, Dora running for the nearest box that James had thankfully filled with his pillows. Teddy turned to him as he closed the door. "What did you do to Alice?" James gestured for Teddy to follow him into the kitchen and started to make tea.

"The heating was broken and we had to find somewhere else to stay...We got really drunk and...We had sex." Teddy sat on the table, letting out a low whistle.

"So, your reaction to getting something you've dreamed of is to run back to your parents?"

"Only before she remembers that I told her I love her and she gave me a response that didn't say much."

"What did she say?"

"That she was the luckiest girl in the world. She didn't tell me how she felt...And I'm terrified that she'll walk through that door later, remembering what she said and tell me she doesn't feel that way about me."

"Or she could run through that door and tell you that she loves you and you could have everything you've dream of since you were twelve years old."

"In my dreams, her confession came before the sex but I get what you mean," James gave Teddy a fist bump. "You're the best not sibling a guy could ask for...But if she feels the same, she'll follow me to my parents' house and tell me...Or she'll just let me go which should mean she doesn't feel the same." Dora ran into the kitchen and wrapped her chubby toddler arms around James' leg.

"Uncle Jam, play with me!" She demanded, her blonde hair turning Weasley red and James wiggled his fingers, lowering his voice to a high pitched growl.

"Who's Uncle Jam? I'm Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge!" Dora screamed, running away and James followed her, yelling occasional phrases he knew from his mother's uncanny ability to mimic Umbridge's voice. "I will have order!" He caught Dora who glanced around the flat as though she just noticed something.

"Where's Ali?" James felt his stomach drop before answering her.

"Ali had to go see Uncle Dom and his girlfriend. She'll be sad she missed her favourite Lupin!" He swung her around, earning a giggle from her and Victorie held her arms out.

"Give me the child before she throws up," James gave Dora a quick kiss on the forehead before handing her over to Victorie, Dora's hair becoming blonde again. "So, Teddy told me what happened," James sighed going into his room to pick up his book box. "You could talk to her like a rational person."

"I'm not a rational person. If I was a rational person, I wouldn't work for the Daily Prophet after everything they said about our family."

"James-" He set down the box and looked at Victorie, ignoring how much his eyes burned.

"It shouldn't have gone like that. I should have told her sober at a nice dinner, not drinking in a random hotel room. I should have planned it…It should have been perfect, she deserved perfect." Victorie set Dora down, watching her run to Teddy before smiling at James. 

"Did I ever tell you about the first time me and Teddy said I love you?" He shook his head and Victorie sat on the sofa, giving him a look that reminded him strongly of their grandmother. "We were on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, he came to say goodbye and said I love you. I said I love you back and we kissed...Until you appeared and asked us what we were doing. Perfect isn't always possible but I wouldn't change it for the world...Even if you told everyone before we wanted to. You ruined our Christmas plan." Dora ran over and curled up on Victorie's lap while James sat on the armchair.

"But she doesn't remember it...Or hasn't said she remembered it. It's different for us. You two had been secretly dating for a year...She's just my best friend." Teddy appeared with three steaming mugs of tea.

"Who you've been in love with since you were twelve. I was in love with Victorie since I understood what love was," They handed out the mugs before perching beside Victorie. "James, it's everything you've wanted, why aren't you fighting for it?" James looked at his tea before answering quietly, his voice cracking.

"Because I had my hopes up when she kissed me when we were sixteen...Afterwards, she apologised because she did because of her break up. I...I can't go through it again." Dora got off Victorie and ran over to James before crawling onto his lap.

"Don't cry, Uncle Jam." James smiled down at her, making sure his tea was far away from her.

"I'm trying, Dora. I promise." He was too busy looking at Dora to notice Teddy taking out a phone and texting someone.

~

Alice sipped her coffee gratefully, half listening to Dominique's ranting about everything with James.

"I mean, how could it mean nothing? In vino veritas, Alice." Dominique took a drink break and Kelly elbowed him with a smile.

"So, Alice, while listening to Dom decide your relationship was probably fun...We actually brought you here for a reason," Kelly held up her hand and Alice blinked at a ring she had always seen grace Dominique's other grandmother's finger as she took a sip of her coffee. "So, we decided to get engaged and we're not planning to get married straight away but...I was wondering if you wanted to be my maid of honour?" Alice choked a little on her coffee.

"What about your friends? Or Victorie?"

"My friends are transphobic dickheads and I don't really know Victorie that well. Also, asking you makes it easier for Dominique to choose between Fred, James and Michael."

"Then, I guess I'd love to be your maid of honour...And Dom, you're right about it meaning something...I think I have feelings for Jamie." Dominique pumped his fist in the air with a massive grin.

"You have to tell him. I mean, he could feel the same," Alice narrowed her eyes to him. "What? What's with that look?" Alice leaned forward, studying Dominique, noticing all his tells for keeping a secret.

"What are you hiding?" Dominique frowned, feigning innocence. "Dom, I can tell you're keeping a secret so what's up?" Dominique stabbed at the chips on his plate before answering.

"I can't tell you. If I could tell you, I would've told you years ago." Before Alice could question him any further, her phone started to ring and she saw Frank's name.

"I'm going to go take this," Alice answered the phone as she found the corridor to the bathroom. "Hey, Frankie, what's up?" Someone who wasn't her brother cleared his throat.

"Actually, it's Albus. Look, I have no idea what my brother has done but you have to stop him."

"Stop him from what?"

"Moving out. He's moving out of your flat because of something he said last night. He told Teddy you don't remember what he said but you need to stop him."

"Yeah, I will, thanks for calling, Albus. Tell Frank I say hi," She hung up and hurried back to the table, putting her coat on. "I have to go. Jamie's trying to move out because of something he said last night...And I don't remember it and I have to figure it out to make him stay." Dominique looked at Kelly for a moment before smiling at Alice.

"I'm pretty sure he told you his secret, the secret I couldn't tell you." Alice nodded at him before hurrying out of the cafe and heading towards the nearest alley. James was a very good packer and she couldn't waste time trying to get a taxi or the Knight Bus. She took out her wand and apparated to their flat.

"Jamie!" She called before noticing his DVDs and books gone from the living room. She ran into his room to find it almost completely empty, only a bottle of firewhiskey where James' bed should've been. She picked it up, reading the small post-it note on it. _I'm sorry, Alice but I need some space, J.S.P._ Alice examined the bottle as a memory surfaced in her mind, _It's you...I've had feelings for you since we were twelve._ She set the bottle down before looking out the window to see James struggling with a box. She ran out of his room, out of the flat and took the stairs three at a time. She threw the door open as James put the last box in a car that Alice recognised as Teddy's. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" She yelled and James whirled around, his scarf still not done properly. Silence stretched between them and Alice slowly closed the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated


	6. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update, I've been busy with uni work but I should now be able to post regular updates

James watched Alice cross the road, her cheeks red from more than the cold and tried his best to ignore the little hope fluttering in his chest, the hope she was about to-

"You're a fucking, wanking prick, James Sirius Potter! You were just going to leave me with the rent? And tell me that you 'need space' using a post-it on firewhiskey?" His hope almost disappeared before she continued. "Seriously, Jamie? You tell me you've been in love with me since we were twelve and leave me with a shitty excuse? What is wrong with you?" She breathed heavily and James stepped forward, closing the last bit of distance between them. 

"So, you remembered?" She nodded and he gently touched her cheek. "You never really responded…How do you feel about me?" The fury in Alice's green eyes became something much softer. 

"I  _ like  _ you, I have feelings for you. I’m probably falling in love with you but I'm not so sure why because of how much of an idiot you are, Jamie!" James ignored the insult, the words making him smile. "Why are you smiling like that?" He leaned forward and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck and his hands found her waist. They broke apart as something cold and wet hit James' nose. "No way." James looked up as it slowly started to snow.

"Looks like we should get inside," Alice leaned forward and kissed him, keeping them outside...He didn't mind. Kissing in the rain was overrated...Kissing in the snow was pretty and not so cold since there was kissing to keep them warm. He pulled away with a smile. "I should probably get all the boxes back inside…Maybe you could order that takeaway? My treat for being a...fucking, wanking prick." Alice blushed and elbowed him as they grabbed the boxes from the car.

"In my defense, I just realised I had feelings for you and you were running away before I could tell you," She studied James long enough for him to know exactly what she was going to ask. "Did you think I wouldn't feel the same or feel something like that?" He looked at the box of books in his hands before answering quietly. 

"Yes because I've wanted you to feel the same for so long that I didn't believe you could," He shrugged the best he could with the box as they walked up to their apartment and saw the door open. "You left our door open?"

"When the guy you like is trying to move out without telling you and you see him loading things into a car, you don't care about closing the door."

"Far enough point...I hate to ask but-"

"Yes, you can sleep in my bed with me until you get your bed up...Did you know that Teddy knows about Albus and Frank?"

"I suspected it but I wasn't sure. Dom has no idea but Al probably told Teddy because they're a lot closer...Or because Teddy trusted us before they came out to everyone."

"...You know, we could ask Dom if he can take your stuff to his place for a couple of hours and we could…Not unpack." James took out his phone and called Dominique.

"This better not be you calling me to tell me you moved back in with your parents!" Dominique bellowed and James let Alice take the phone from him.

"Hey Dom, so the two of us need to talk, could you come and take his car with his stuff for a while?" James heard excited Dominique noises before Alice gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks, Dom. Of course we'll use protection if we decide to…Not talk. See you soon." She handed James his phone back and he kissed her quickly. 

"I really hope he gets here quickly so we can 'not talk'," He murmured before kissing her again, deeply this time. She pushed him gently against the door and broke the kiss to kiss his neck, making a surprised moan escape his lips. She pulled away, raising her eyebrows, making him blush. "I'm not used to girls kissing my neck…I always make it about them." She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a loving smile that he always wanted her to give him. 

"Well, now we're going to make this about both of us…Do you want me to kiss your neck again?" He nodded hesitantly and she leaned forward, her lips brushing his neck- _ Bang, bang, bang.  _

"Give me the keys please," Dominique knocked again for emphasis and Alice took the keys from James' pocket before quickly opening the door to toss the keys at Dominique. “Enjoy not talking! Use protection!” James opened his mouth to make a joke but instead found Alice kissing him. He kissed her back, picking her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked towards her room, her lips moving from his lips to his neck again...He could get used to it.

“God, I love you.” He moaned before laying her on her bed and she smiled up at him.

“Can you say that again?” He grinned, nudging his nose against hers.

“I love you, Alice Augusta Longbottom,” He couldn’t believe how easily it left him now, especially after all those years of wanting to say it but stopping himself. “Can you say it? What you said earlier?” She leaned close to his ear while unbuckling his belt.

“I  _ like  _ you...I’m probably falling in love with you,” He kissed her with everything he had and her hand slipped around his cock. He could feel her smile before she pulled away. “I think I should take care of you for once.” He opened his mouth to object but she quickly flipped them and started to stroke his cock while pulling at his shirt. She was going to be the death of him...And he was alright with that.

~

Alice pulled James' shirt off and started to kiss down his chest, his breath hitched with each kiss. She couldn't believe none of the girls he shagged gave him any attention, every moan coming from him made her more wet. 

"Jesus, Alice," He moaned as her teeth grazed his abdomen and she stopped stroking his cock. He let out a low whine until she teased his cock with her tongue. "You really don't-" Her hand covered his mouth, interrupting him.

"I want to...Although I'm probably going to need some help because I've never done this before," He blinked at her before nodding and she moved her hand before licking his cock. His hips bucked upwards and she smiled at him. "Tell me if I'm doing it wrong." With that, she slowly took him into her mouth and did everything that she had read in some books Rose got her the one time they did Secret Santa together. She judged from the groans that she was doing it right and his hand snaked into her hair to gently pull her off.

"Sorry but if you kept doing that...We wouldn't have much left to do," He flipped them, kissing her neck. "My turn," He whispered against her racing pulse before unbuttoning her blouse and trying to subtly yank it off without tearing it. She helped him before he continued kissing down her chest, his hands kneading her breasts in a way that made her moan. His hands quickly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down with her panties. "Nice and wet for me," He growled before she felt his thumb start to rub small circles on her clit. Her hips jerked and he grinned at her as he nestled between her legs, the sight making her realise she was almost naked with her best friend. "Mind if I have a taste?" She nodded and his face disappeared, his tongue wasting no time slipping inside her.

"Jamie!" She moaned loudly, her hands finding his messy hair and pushing him in deeper. He let out a moan, the vibrations making her hips jerk again and he held her hips down, not stopping until she nearly fell over the edge. She let herself whine and he kissed her, letting her taste herself.

"Sorry, I want to feel you," He pulled his jeans off and pulled out a condom, tearing it open. He put it on and Alice unhooked her bra. She smiled at his obvious staring and he blinked with a bashful smile. "Sorry, I haven't seen you like this sober before." He murmured, positioning himself between her legs and she wrapped her legs around him. 

"I don't mind…Unless you don't get inside me soon," He gave her a mischievous grin before teasing himself inside her. "Jamie-" She started to whine before he thrusted quickly, bottoming out inside her. She moaned at the feeling of him fully inside her. "Oh God," He grinned at her and she nudged his nose with hers. "Move, please, move." She whispered before he started thrusting, kissing her neck hard enough to leave marks and she buried her hands in his hair, pulling his lips to hers. He groaned before pulling away, changing the angle so every thrust rubbed again her clit, making her whine.

"I love when you make that noise," His thrust hit a certain spot inside her, making her back arch and another whine left her. "Fuck, Alice, I love you." She kissed him roughly before letting out a low moan, closing her eyes. 

"I'm going to-" 

"Me too." His thrusts sped up and started to rub her clit. She nearly screamed, pleasure washing over her and he thrusted once before grunting. Her eyes flew open as she felt something warm inside her and James pulled out, his eyes wide as they both saw the ripped condom. 

"Fuck." Alice breathed and he nodded in agreement as he pulled it off and threw it in her bin. 

"Well…This doesn't seem good…But if you're not…Then we don't have to worry…I'm not sure if I'm making sense."

"I think I might be ovulating…But I could be wrong…I really hope I'm wrong because I don't think I'm ready for that just yet."

"Nothing to do with me being the father?" He whispered as he rolled beside her and she glanced at him, noting his scrunched up eyebrows before answering honestly. 

"No, that would be perfect…Ugh, I'll be able to take the test if I miss my period…Imagine telling our parents we got together and I'm pregnant." She reached over and rubbed his creased eyebrows. He smacked her hand away with a playful grin and pulled her over to him, nipping her neck. 

"Some could call it fate since both our dads were destined to kill Voldemort and we're creating the next generation of people who will be judged on their families," She let out a giggle and he nudged her nose with his. "I'm sure, no matter what happens, it'll work out." She cupped his face, taking in every Weasley freckle and gave him a quizzical smile. 

"Why do you think it'll work out?" She murmured and he brushed her hair out of her face, her face tingling from his touch. 

"Because it's you and me. It always works out for us," He sounded confused as he continued. "I thought you knew that." She studied him before kissing him softly and whispering something she finally realised was true. 

"I love you, Jamie." He gave her a sweet grin. 

"Really? Like really really?" She nodded and he kissed her hard enough that she couldn't breathe. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, his cologne even more intoxicating than usual. "I love you so much...We should probably have a first date soon or I'll feel a bit weird if we never do that since we love each other and already live together." She giggled and tapped her chin in mock thoughtfulness. 

"Leaky Cauldron after work tomorrow? We could pretend to just be friends who are going out for a drink instead of two people who want to be a lot more than friends and not let anyone else dictate how we feel and where this goes?" He nodded and she reached between them, her hand wrapping around his cock. "How about we do something that is definitely not talking again?" She purred and he grinned before holding up a finger. 

"After we clean up a little. Also I may not have any protection but we can do other stuff," He winked, moving her hand and headed to the bathroom. "I'll be back in a sec." She unabashedly stared at his ass. 

"You better be," She murmured before deciding to scoop up some of his cum and lick it off her finger. It tasted…Interesting. James walked in, wiping his cock with a towel before tossing her the other one. Alice wiped it off the best she could and he took it from her, taking over. "Thanks. So…What's your plan for definitely not talking if you don't have protection?" He grinned devilishly. 

"How comfortable would you be with touching yourself in front of me? It's kind of a way to make sure I know exactly what you like and I can show you what I like."

"Alright but I'm not used to doing this in front of someone so I'm going to be a little shy." He leaned forward and kissed her nose. 

"I know but you know you can trust me and…Honestly sometimes I would think about you touching yourself when I was touching myself."

"Well, then," She murmured before slowly cupping one of her breasts and flicked her nipples. "I hope I won't disappoint you-" A loud  _ bang  _ echoed through the flat. 

"James? Where are you?" Harry called and Alice quickly hid under her duvet while James shoved on his underwear before Harry opened the door. "James? You in…Oh" Harry froze at the sight of them and what they had clearly been doing. James cleared his throat, messing his hair up in the way that made Alice smile. 

"Hey Dad…I took your advice and we talked it out." Harry blinked a couple of times and Alice waved awkwardly at him. 

"Hi Harry…How are you?" 

"Just figuring out how to look your father in the eye when I have dinner with him tonight."

"If it's not too awkward, would you mind telling him that I say hi?" 

"Of course. James, a word?" He asked politely and James kissed her cheek before following Harry into the living room, closing the door behind him. She quickly dressed and crept to the door, listening. "-Why didn't you ask me for advice about wanting to date a friend?" James cleared his throat. 

"Well, Dad, you never dated a friend and the issue was that I wasn't sure if she wanted to date me…Especially since I told her that I've been in love with her since we were twelve while we were both very drunk," She heard Harry chuckle drily. "What's so funny?" He demanded. 

"Nothing. You just reminded me of someone for a second. James, I support you and Alice but is Frank and Albus going to?" Alice blanched as James quickly covered up his surprise. 

"What do they have to do with this?" 

"I caught them together last night. They told me that you both knew." Alice picked up James' shirt and opened the door, tossing him it. 

"Actually, Albus is part of the reason we finally talked," She explained, fixing her hair as casually as possible. "But we're really glad you know and are hopefully good with it." Harry nodded, pushing his glasses up. 

"Yes, he's happy, that's what matters…But we still need some rules for sleepovers, similar to the rules we had for you two which is what the dinner is for," He explained, rubbing his neck. "I won't mention this to Neville but you should tell him eventually," He walked to the door and smiled at them. "Have a good,  _ safe  _ night." They both blushed at the insinuation, especially with what just happened. 

"We'll try, Dad," James managed to say and Harry opened the door to reveal a panting Fred and a laughing Dominique. "I guess I should put on some bottoms since I think we're going to have our conversation picked apart." Harry walked out the door and Fred held up a takeaway menu. 

"Fish and chips before we hear every detail?" He offered and James sighed, walking back into Alice's room which Alice took as an opportunity to stare at his  _ very  _ nice ass. 

"Yeah, sure. My treat for being a fucking, wanking prick. Alice will explain what that means." Alice threw the takeaway menu at his head with an embarrassed laugh. She turned to see Dominique and Fred hugging with tears in their eyes. 

"Our idiots are finally together." Fred rubbed his eyes and Dominique patted his shoulder. 

"I know. We should've gotten them drunk and left them in a hotel room years ago." Alice rolled her eyes with a small smile. 

"Shut up." She giggled, looking at her feet and Fred took out his phone with a grin. 

"So fish and chips everyone?" He asked, dialling the number of the chippie and Dominique nodded. 

"Yeah. Remember to get Michael and Kelly some as well. They're bringing his stuff," He explained, flopping onto the sofa and untying his scarf. "Now, Alice Augusta Longbottom, tell us  _ everything _ …Within reason." James walked out and sat in the armchair. 

"We were stuck with both of your sex lives for months, we can go into a little detail, right?” Alice perched on the armchair and played with James’ hair.

“Pretty sure we’re entitled to with the whole abandoning us to build the furniture to have sex when we first moved in here,” James nodded, taking her hand and rubbing her thumb with his. “All right, so it all started when the heating broke and we had to find somewhere else to stay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated


End file.
